unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Sandy Who (Dud13) Saves The Pickles Article 3
Dud13 and the Pickles is an episode of The Circle 13 Shorts Collection. Dud13 saves pickle land from a terrorist attack while there is a shortage of chocolate in Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory. Plot The episode begins with ten semi trucks parked up in front of Dr. Schweetz's hospital. Angered and confused, Dr. Schweetz suddenly beats up the 7th semi untill it needed a new engine. Her friends at the hospital were confused and blushing, but she then suggests they should just go to Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory and get some more chocolate bars for the carnival. The Staff do as she says, but end up mistaking The Tubby Custard Factory for Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory. meanwhile at Wonka's factory Penelope Tortellini asks Wonka where the Chocolate is. He gives her no response, so a random girl replied, she said "Please go to the Hersheys Factory." "You idiot, were all out of chocolate!". so Nigel Trump (Not a member) strangles him, brings him to a hospital, ties him in a chair in the surgery room, and tortures him until he tells her where the Tubby Custard is. He just says it's "In the Tubby Custard Factory, you idiot!" and whistles to summon . The Oompas stuff Po's face with Chocolate and cause him to barf, and her puke ends up killing the children. He then does hardcore surgery on him, nearly killing Willy Wonka because he gave him no advice, and he respawns in what he looked like before Nigel Trump did hardcore surgery on him. Dr. Scweetz lead the way to Willy's Factory. At the Tubby Custard Factory, Dud13 (the second Hero who saves the Pickles) asks where the Cotton Candy is. The random guy at the factory tells her that they make Tubby Custard only. Back at the Hospital, Penelope comes up with a plan for them to get more food. She gets Dud13 to slaughter innocent pickles but she refuses because she loves the pickles, and the gang to go to the supermarket to get hershey's. She'll just stay at home and look after the machinery. The episode cuts to Donald Trump and Dr. Who in a jungle, hunting for pickles. They come across a pickle day care and slaughter all the young, innocent pickles. All the pickle juice goes into the jar they brought along. The day care owner cries and jumps off a cliff but is rescued by Dud13. Then Donald Trump and Dr. Who bombed every building in pickle city, but they avoided Mrs. pickle's house and some dwellings built by the pickles. Then, the episode cuts to some other bad guys in a jungle, hunting for pickles. They come across a pickle day care and slaughter all the young, innocent pickles. All the pickle juice goes into the jar they brought along. The day care owner cries and jumps off a cliff and then is rescued from death. Dud13's sistercries at the dead pickles and jumps off a cliff with the teletubbies windmill stop spinning tune playing while she does so but rescued by her brother but was resued for copyright infrigement by the owner of the Teletubbies. The episode then cuts to Dr. Schweetz at the supermarket, she finds dead pickles and Hersheys Chocolate, and then kills every villain in the supermarket with a Syringe filled with snake venom and a Magnum with a built-in laser. The episode cuts to the scene where the villans who died make bait soup in hell, but then proceed to fight over the bowl and eventually kill each other resulting them to end up in WaPo World. and then it cuts to a terrorist attack in pickle land. Trivia *The scene with Donald Trump and Dr. Who slaughtering the innocent pickles was cut out and replaced with footage of 9/11 ending in footage of a dildosaurus rex (a Dinosaur made out of a cat's skeleton) jumping off a cliff with an edited version of the teletubbies windmill stop spinning tune playing over it on BBC two, which is strange because many kids got nightmares from this scene. The scene where the antagonists slaughtering the innocent pickles ended up concerning parents more than the scene where the dinosaur committed suicide because the dinosaur jumping off a cliff was designed to creep kids out. Some Kids thought it was hilarious because they saw a pickle jump from the Burj Khalifa. *How could Dud13 even drink Tubby Custard if she's a foul teletubbies member? Oh, what the heck. This was orginally a short for Dud13: A Doctor Who Movie. It's SOMETIMES not supposed to make sense.